


a story i heard somewhere

by jambell



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Multi, Pokemon AU, characters will be added and removed as story progresses, eventually, idk how long this'll be, just bought the game so i'll write more as i play, like it'll be there but yeah, the todoizu is /eventual/
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 11:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5742757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jambell/pseuds/jambell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izuku just wants to be a Pokémon trainer.</p><blockquote>
  <p>Izuku’s ten years old when his dreams get crushed.</p>
  <p>"I'm sorry," Professor Nedzu's saying. He shoots a sympathetic look at Izuku, who's clutching his mother's skirt. "Our Pokémon just don't seem to like him enough."</p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	a story i heard somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> not much to say abt this one!! it's a pokemon au, izuku's a trainer, and it follows the kalos plotline pretty heavily + a few in-universe tweaks to suit my personal tastes and the crossover. since it's just an intro chapter it's shorter than normal, but please enjoy!!
> 
>  [if you'd like to read on tumblr instead!](http://todorokibot.tumblr.com/post/137470969933/a-story-i-heard-somewhere)

Izuku’s ten years old when his dreams get crushed.

"I'm sorry," Professor Nedzu's saying. He shoots a sympathetic look at Izuku, who's clutching his mother's skirt. "Our Pokémon just don't seem to like him enough."

Tears prickle in the back of his eyes, and his mother glances down at him. "Are you sure there isn't one for my son?" she's asking, confusion apparent in her voice. Izuku sniffles. "He absolutely adores them!"

Professor Nedzu's mouse-like features twitch, and he rubs his nose, shakes his head. "If there's one, it's not in the lab right now. The last time we sent a Trainer off with a Pokémon that didn't like him was Ash Ketchum," he says wryly, "and he nearly died gaining _that_ particular Pikachu's affections.”

His Raichu buzzes his cheeks almost indignantly at his side, and the Professor laughs, patting him on the head. At his height, he doesn’t even need to bend to do it. Izuku watches them with a sense of longing nestling itself in his head, and the tears start up again.

“It’s okay,” he mumbles, tugging his mother’s skirt. He wipes his eyes with one hand. “It’s okay, Mom, we can go now.” His voice is thick and heavy, and if Kacchan were here to see it, Izuku knows he’d be laughing. The thought almost makes him cry again. Kacchan, he thinks miserably. Kacchan, who’d immediately bonded with the best Pokémon in the lab— _Kacchan,_ who he’d never be able to go out and battle with, like he’d always thought they would.

“I’m very sorry,” Professor Nedzu says again, patting his shoulder sympathetically. “We’ll tell you and your mother when we get new Pokémon, and you can come and see them, alright?”

Izuku sniffs again, still clutching his mother’s legs. The Raichu’s staring at him, head tilted, black eyes meeting his unblinkingly. Another beat of want pounds against his ribcage, and he looks down at the floor. “Okay,” he mumbles.

 

 

 

Kacchan leaves in the morning, the day after he'd gotten his Cyndaquil from Professor Nedzu, and the day after they'd found out that none of the Pokémon in the lab were willing to partner up with Izuku.

 _It's the strongest Pokémon in the lab,_ Kacchan had said. He'd looked at the Pokéball in his hands with utter satisfaction written all over his face, and then had given him a look of condescending pity, mouth curling into something like a sneer. _Maybe one day you'll get a Pokémon as awesome as mine one day, but I kinda doubt it._

 

 

 

There’s a letter for him in his mail, a week later. His mother hands it to him with nervousness written all over her face, and as he stares at the envelope, his nerves make his head buzz. _U.A. Labs,_ it says. _Addressed to Izuku Midoriya._ He glances at his mother, and she nods slowly. “Go ahead,” she says, biting her lip.

Izuku sucks in a deep breath and rips it open.

 _We regret to inform you that there have been no new additions to the lab that we can give up for training,_ it starts, and disappointment churns in his stomach. _However, if you’re interested, we could use an extra hand around the lab. Although you’re quite young, we at U.A. Labs would like to give you the opportunity to help around the labs and use this chance to learn more about Pokémon while you wait for a good partner to come your way! Of course, full parental approval must be obtained, but let us know as soon as possible if you are able to._

_Ken Ishiyama, Senior Assistant_

_U.A. Labs_

Izuku reads it once, twice, and then a third time to make sure he’s not imagining things. “Mom,” he breathes after a minute, glancing back and forth between her and the letter. “Mom, they want me to help out at the lab!”

Her mouth pops open in a small ‘o’. “The lab?” She blinks, gently pulling the letter out of his hands, and he can practically feel himself beginning to tremble with excitement.

“The lab!” he says again, just to say it. “You’ll—you’ll let me go, right?”

“Of course!” she says, smiling down at him. She looks happy—relieved, even, he thinks, and he beams up at her.

 _This is my chance,_ he thinks, determined. His hands reach for his side automatically, where an empty Pokéball rests, waiting for his first partner. _I just have to wait a little longer._

.

.

.

Neito’s Zorua had gotten into his filing cabinets— _again_.

“ _Neito,_ ” Itsuka’s hissing, pulling him into a headlock, and Izuku stares forlornly at his ruined research. “How many times have I told you to keep your Zorua _inside_ his Pokéball?”

Neito lets out a sort of noise, like he's either choking or laughing. Maybe both, Izuku thinks. You never really know with him.

“Can't!” Neito wheezes. “He won't stay inside!”

Itsuka frowns, tightening her hold on him. “What kind of Trainer _are_ you, then?” She shakes her head, and then points at Izuku. “Look at what he’s done to his papers!”

Neito grimaces. The papers are a mess, strewn all over his desk in shreds. Atop the remains of his research is the Zorua, smug expression perched on his face. “Zo,” he says, sounding entirely too pleased with himself, and Izuku shakes his head.

“Don’t worry about it,” he says. A corner of his lips lifts weakly. “I didn’t really like how the papers were turning out, anyway.”

Itsuka regards him carefully. “If you say so,” she says, releasing her headlock. Neito rubs his throat, studiously avoiding his gaze.

“There are nests of competing Deino and Axews on the outskirts of Route 13, so I could do behavioral analysis on that instead, or something,” Izuku says, shrugging. “It’s not like it’s the end of the world—I’ll be fine!”

Itsuka’s still frowning. “Alright,” she allows. She crosses her arms. “If you need to borrow a Pokémon for field research, you’re more than welcome to use one of mine, okay?”

Neito clears his throat. “Or mine,” he mumbles, clearly reluctant, but Izuku’s lips twitch up at the effort. “And sorry about the papers,” he says, picking up his Zorua. He writhes in his arms.

“No worries,” Izuku says easily. Neito nods and stalks away, Zorua still squirming in his arms, and Itsuka sighs.

“He’s not a bad person,” she says, waving a hand towards his retreating figure. “Your research was good, and everyone figured you’d get Ishiyama’s position as S.A. once you turned it in. I think—I think that Zorua must’ve heard him complaining, and took it upon himself to make Neito feel better.”

Izuku scratches his cheek. He’s not entirely sure how to respond to that. “Thanks, I guess,” he says slowly, smiling. “Must be nice to have such a loyal partner, huh?” The comment slips out out of his mouth before he can stop it, tinged with wistfulness, and Itsuka’s eyes soften.

“No worries,” she says, repeating his earlier words, and she pats his shoulder. “It’s a big world out there, y’know? We’ll find you a good partner eventually.”

“Eventually,” he echoes. She leaves, too, and he’s left to sort through his shreds of paper. _On Trainer and Pokémon Relations,_ it says. It’d been a study about Trainer-Pokémon companions, and he’d even gone as far as to interview Trainers from the Pokémon Fan Club in Laverre City.

 _On the day I met my starter, I just kind of looked at it and knew,_ one had said, eyes turned skyward in thought. _I just had a thought, like, ‘That’s the one I want!’, and I guess my Pikachu had the same thought for me, too!_

 

 

 

“Yes, mom, I’m doing fine,” Izuku says. His phone’s sandwiched between his ear and his shoulder, and he flicks through TV channels distractedly.

His mother sniffles on the other end. " _Are you sure? I know this it’s easier for you to live closer to the lab, but I can’t help but feel worried._ "

Izuku smiles, even though she can’t see it. “I’m sure,” he says reassuringly. “Living on my own is easier than biking from Aquacorde to Lumiose for two hours every morning.” He pauses. “Besides, I’m already seventeen—way past the normal time I’d be off on my own.”

She sniffles again. "Alright," she says. " _I’m proud of you, you know. But you have to visit Aquacorde every now and then,_ okay?"

“Okay,” he says mildly. “I’ll bring back something from the bakery, then.”

There’s a smile in her voice. " _Thank_ _you_.  _I’ll have to get going now, okay? Take care of yourself, Izuku!_ "

“I will. Bye, mom.” The call cuts off with a soft beep, and he slouches further into his couch.

A cartoon’s playing on the channel he’d stopped on, title written in blazing red and yellow. _ALL MIGHT, POKÉMON CHAMPION ADVENTURES,_ it says. All Might had been his idol as a kid, and watching him save the day with his lead Pokémon—a _Bibarel,_ of all things—at his side makes nostalgia creep up on him.

“Never fear!” All Might’s saying, voice booming. He strikes a pose, and his Bibarel copies him, right hand pointed towards the sky.

“All Might!” one child gasps on-screen. “The Pokémon Champion!”

Izuku almost snorts. The real Kalos Champion is a man named Toshinori, he remembers idly, and even though nobody’s ever seen his face before, he’s pretty sure that Toshinori doesn’t look anything like All Might—a hulking mass of a person, taller than even the tallest of Blazikens.

“That’s me!” All Might shouts, beaming. CGI makes his teeth sparkle, and Izuku can’t help but feel slightly miffed. Where had this technology been when he’d been a kid?

The episode ends with All Might saving the children from a rogue Houndoom, just like every other episode. Just like every other episode, All Might and Bibarel exchange fist bumps at the end of it all, and just like every other episode, the scene fades away with a shot of them walking off into the sunset. It’s just like every other episode, and yet Izuku can’t help but pause and think—think about the shredded papers on his desk, about the familiar weight of his empty Pokéball at his hip, and about how he’s only about a year off from a guaranteed spot as Professor Nedzu’s Senior Assistant.

 _I just want to be a Trainer,_ he thinks, staring at the screen. A little jingle’s playing during the commercial break, advertising the newly-renovated Hotel Camphrier, and he ignores the little pangs of jealousy he feels as he watches tourists pose for the commercial with their Pokémon.

Izuku turns off the TV with a sigh.

 

 

 

There’s a Goomy on his desk the next morning. He blinks at it, and it blinks back. "Hi," he says. It makes a noise.

His Pokédex is lying on the table, and he picks it up, sliding it open with the sensor faced towards it. There’s a whir as his Dex processes the image, and then a familiar ping.

_GOOMY. The weakest Dragon-type Pokémon, it lives in damp, shady places, so its body doesn’t dry out. It’s covered in a slimy membrane that makes any punches or kicks slide off it harmlessly. Known as the 'Soft Tissue Pokémon'._

_NATIONAL POKÉDEX NUMBER: 704_

_KALOS POKÉDEX NUMBER: 019_

_TYPE: DRAGON_

_HEIGHT: 30cm_

_WEIGHT: 2.8 kg_

_ABILITY: UNKNOWN_

_MALE_

“Goo!” cries the Goomy, and Izuku pets him absent-mindedly, frowning at the Pokédex’s results. Slime clings to his hand.

Hanta passes by on the way to his own desk and pats his back, Linoone trotting after him. “Izuku, hey—guess you’ve met our newest addition already, huh?”

“Guess so,” Izuku mumbles, turning. He shows the Pokédex screen to him. “Do you know what this means? Ability unknown?”

Hanta tilts his head. “Exactly what it says, I’m assuming,” he says, tapping his chin thoughtfully. “Maybe it’s a part of some new mutated genetic line?”

A heavy hand rests on Izuku’s shoulder, and he cranes his neck upward. A familiar, square-ish face greets him. “Exactly right, Hanta,” Ishiyama says, voice rumbling. He smiles down at the two of them. “This particular Goomy’s a part of the Brooder clan down on Route 15—the reclusive ones, you remember? It’s normally hard to find them, but this one was hanging around near one of our gates last night, and our Dexes couldn't match its ability with anything we’ve seen in the Goomy lines before.”

Izuku blinks. “Then why’s it on my desk?”

Ishiyama’s smile widens. “Neito was the one who found it,” he says. “He said to field the research to you.”

“Oh." Realization dawns on him, and he stares at the Goomy in surprise, mouth slowly pulling up into a smile. It must've been to make up for the ruined papers, he thinks. A surprise, but, well—really, you never know with Neito. “I’ll have to thank him later, then.”

Ishiyama looks at him knowingly. “Later,” he says. “For now, you should get to know this little guy a little better, don't you think?”

 

 

 

A week passes. The Goomy _likes_ him—as in, _really_ likes him, and not in the way that everyone else’s Pokémon are friendly with him. He trails after him and leaves goo everywhere, and the other lab assistants—Neito—have already gotten annoyed with him—them—more than once. It’s a strange experience for everyone involved, and he tries his hardest not to show how pleased he is.  
  
He ends up slinging him in a pouch around his neck. He feels like a Kangaskhan. A surprisingly happy Kangaskhan, but still a Kangaskhan. Neito laughs for days.  
  
"Mama Goomy," Neito calls him, snickering, and Izuku rolls his eyes. Goomy's already in his pouch for the day, making little noises as he cuddles up against him. It's cute, he thinks as he watches him, but it'd be cuter if he didn't leave goo all over his lab coat.  
  
"Morning, Goomy," he says, poking his cheek a little. Predictably, his finger comes away trailing slime.  
  
"Seriously, Midoriya," Kyouka says as she passes by, "you guys are so cute it's disgusting.” Izuku lets out a short laugh, and she graces him with a smile in return. “Professor Nedzu’s looking for you, by the way.”  
  
Izuku’s surprised. "What for?"  
  
"No idea," she says, and then shrugs. Her Helioptile trails after her as they walk away.  
  
"Goo," Goomy says, and he nods. The sling bounces lightly against his chest as he walks to the main office, and it curls up further against him. For a second, he stares down at it, fondness unfolding in his chest, but he lets the second pass and speed-walks through the hallways.

“Izuku,” Nedzu greets him when he enters his office. His Raichu’s lying all over his papers, but he doesn't seem to mind.

“Professor,” Izuku says, tilts his head. “Kyouka said you wanted to see me?”

Nedzu hums in response. “I did,” he says, and then leans forward, hands steepling together. The image might've been intimidating, he thinks, lips quirking, if it weren't for the fact that there was a giant Raichu asleep on his desk.

Nedzu rubs his nose. “You and the Goomy have been getting along well,” he points out.

Izuku blinks. “We have,” he says slowly. Gears turn in his brain, and he glances down at where Goomy’s sleeping in the sling.

“Then I’m sure you already have some idea of what I want to talk about,” Nedzu says, smiling. “You're a smart boy, Izuku, and I hate to let my most promising researcher go, but we'll make do without you. Would you like to take this Goomy as your starter?”

Izuku feels like he’s ten years old again, just receiving the letter that had told him he could start helping at the lab. “I—Professor, are you sure?” His voice is starting to tremble, and Nedzu just looks mildly amused.

“Of course I don't want to let you go,” he says, sniffing with disdain. “You’re a strange one—you came here _before_ you got any field training, unlike the rest of them. But we promised we’d keep you until we found a Pokémon that'd be willing to be your partner, and now you finally have one that adores you.”

The empty Pokéball’s burning a hole against his hip, but he ignores it. “Thank you, Professor,” he says finally. The words drag out of his mouth, having waited so long to be said that they stick there, and he clears his throat. “I—I’ll, um. I’ll keep you updated.” He waves at his sling. “On the Ability research, I mean.”

Nedzu waves a hand dismissively. “Focus on your training,” he says. “Research is well and good, but don’t forget that this is your starter Pokémon! No matter how much you know about Poké-breeding and theoretical battle strategies, real training is different—we can put your research aside for now.”

It’s surprising, he thinks, how normal the whole scenario is. Nedzu’s office looks the same as ever, even with his Raichu napping on the papers, and sunshine slants in through the large windows behind the desk. The past seven years of his life had been spent clinging on to the chance that a Pokémon would like him enough to be his starter, and now that he’s finally gotten one, he’s not sure what to do.

“Thank you,” Izuku ends up saying again. Nedzu nods and turns away in an obvious dismissal, and Izuku squares his shoulders, leaves the office with one more backwards glance.

 

 

 

Itsuka’s the first one to call. " _Izuku!_ " she says. " _When were you gonna say something? I mean, it was pretty obvious, but were you planning on just up and leaving?_ "

“Course not,” Izuku says. He sets the phone down next to his duffel, watching as Goomy— _his_ Goomy, he thinks with a note of pride—rolls around on his floor. He's getting goo on the carpet, but Izuku can't really bring himself to mind. “I was planning on getting my work organized in the morning, and then leaving in the afternoon. I’d’ve told you then, probably.”

There's a rustling noise, and then a scoff. " _Probably,_ "  she repeats, but there's a smile in her voice. " _So you're stopping by tomorrow?_ "

“Yeah,” he says, stretching. His back cracks, and he grimaces. “And then I’m leaving for Aquacorde to see my mom.”

 _"Aquacorde? Will you be challenging Santalune Gym on the way there?_ "

Izuku rests his chin on his hand, thinking about the question. “I’m not sure if Goomy’s strong enough to handle it,” he admits. Goomy's slowly inching towards him, tired from rolling around, and Izuku pats him gently. He croons back at him, leaning into his hand, and his lips curve, affection rising. “Maybe after some training, but it’s my first time properly training one that isn't for the lab. I don't wanna rush anything, y’know?”

Itsuka hums. " _Yeah, I get it,_ "  she says. " _See you tomorrow, then, huh?_ "

“Tomorrow,” Izuku promises. She hangs up, and he’s left to finish packing with anticipation swirling in his stomach, Goomy successfully nestled against his knee.

 

 

 

Everyone’s at the lab to greet him in the morning, and Hanta pops a confetti cracker in his face as soon as he steps inside. “Good luck!” he shouts, beaming.

“Geez,” he says, but he's beaming back. Goomy squirms in his sling, trying to shake off the confetti clinging to him. Hanta just grins. Izuku shuffles through the lab, and by the time he reaches his desk, his cheeks are flushed with a certain kind of happiness, stray pieces of confetti clinging to his hair and clothes.

There aren't any tears when he leaves or anything, but he can't help but feel a little sad when he steps back out, papers tucked beneath his arm. Even Neito had shown up, and his Zorua sits on the top of the steps as he walks down.

“Zo,” he says. Izuku leans down to pet him quickly, and he sniffs at him haughtily.

“Don’t worry,” he says, smiling down at him. “I’ll stop by and visit you every now and then, okay?”

Zorua sniffs again, leaning into his hand for one, very brief moment. Izuku stands up after a final pat, and he saunters off, slipping past the closing door. Kyouka waves at him from the window, Itsuka peeking out from behind her shoulder, and he waves shortly. _Bye,_ he mouths. Itsuka makes a show of wiping imaginary tears away, and his lips twitch upwards.

It’s only later, after he’s locked his apartment and made it past the gate back home, that he remembers that Kyouka had suggested giving Goomy a nickname. _People do it a lot over in Unova and Johto,_  she'd said. _Maybe you should do it, too? I mean, I’m not really into nicknaming, but this is kinda special for you, isn't it?_

Izuku pauses in the middle of the path, lifting Goomy up in the air, and he squeals. He grins up at him. “Can I call you Michi?” he asks.

“Goo,” Michi says back. His little antennae wave enthusiastically in the air, and Izuku feels like his heart’s expanding.

“Goo,” he agrees.

**Author's Note:**

> ending notes:
> 
> again, tweaks have been made, like the usage of phones (replacing the in-game PSS) and how the process of getting your starter works. there're a few other things that i've changed, but it'll be more obvious as the story progresses. :0
> 
> also, michi was named by my wonderful friend [tandra](http://www.tankaze.tumblr.com)!!
> 
> thank you for reading!
> 
> EDIT (1/21/2016): im so lucky aaaaaa a big thank you to [yoots](http://yootsart.tumblr.com/) for drawing [this](http://yootsart.tumblr.com/post/137661196541/fanart-based-off-of-kanekibot-todorokibots) and [this fanart](http://yootsart.tumblr.com/post/137789218681/finished-product-of-another-pokemonbnha-piece-ft)!! <33


End file.
